


Please don't say you love me

by mereeh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereeh/pseuds/mereeh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As always Zayn and Liam were consistently incredibly affectionate towards one another during the show. They act SO differently with each other than any of the other boys. Super lovely and they give off intenseeee boyfriend vibes.</p>
<p>Firstly it has to be mentioned that they just naturally gravitate towards one another. I feel like they are both ALWAYS aware where the other one is. They give each other these little looks and seem to be silently communicating with each other the whole time."</p>
<p>FAN VIDEO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't say you love me

"As always Zayn and Liam were consistently incredibly affectionate towards one another during the show. They act SO differently with each other than any of the other boys. Super lovely and they give off intenseeee boyfriend vibes.

Firstly it has to be mentioned that they just naturally gravitate towards one another. I feel like they are both ALWAYS aware where the other one is. They give each other these little looks and seem to be silently communicating with each other the whole time."


End file.
